


The FrostPuddinger's Guide to the Multiverse

by Arcadias_Fire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Explanations, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadias_Fire/pseuds/Arcadias_Fire
Summary: A brief explanation of how my various works are interwoven and the suggested reading order thereof. NOT ACTUALLY A STORY. Sorry about that.





	The FrostPuddinger's Guide to the Multiverse

It has been requested that I post some kind of guide for how my various stories interact and what order they should be read in. To be clear, I will not be covering any of my DC stuff, A. because it doesn’t fit into this. B. because the order is pretty obvious. And C. because they’re not that good.

 

The series order below is the recommended reading order, but the various stories interweave in a way that’s a bit hard to follow, which is of course why I’m writing this all up.

 

Series 1: Seeking Mischief/Dream of Mirrors: After the Fade to Black

 

This is my “Prime” universe, which is to say, this is where everything started. Most of the stories take place in this universe, thought this becomes less and less true as _Echoes of Light and Shadow_ grows. I’ve broken this into two separate series, with a few of them being “E” rated, but left that by the wayside for the purposes of clarity.

 

This series consists of the following stories, shown in chronological order:

 

####  [ Strange Mischief ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206915)

####  [ Dreaming of Mischief ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622460)

####  [ Most Faithful Mirror ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767649)

####  [ Dream of Mirrors ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839134)

####  [ Game ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651327)

####  [ Blade ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805257)

####  [ Maddened by the Midnight Dance - A Lokitty Tail ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104659)

####  [ A Tender Lover ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132589)

####  [ Trickster Treats ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474511)

####  [ Bells for the Trickster ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640408)

####  [ Schrodinger's God ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686281)

####  [ Villain ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109778)

  


Series 2: The Strange Path

 

This series is an alternate timeline starting from “Strange Mischief” where a few things happen differently. The main differences between this and the “Seeking Mischief” series are that A. Tom and Ben have been lovers for a while when Tom and Loki meet. B. Tom tells Loki what’s going to happen in _Infinity War_ before he goes back to his own universe. C. There’s a lot more Ben, and a bit less Loki. These works are a bit more experimental in terms of writing style.

 

####  [ Strange Mischief ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206915)

####  [ Sentiment ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432811)

####  [ Strange Times ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699766)

####  [ The Maddest Kind of Love ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095825)

####  [ The Adventure of the Crimson Dream ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963128)

  


Series 3: Narcissus Rising

 

This is a _completely different_ Tom and Loki, in which Loki is a Capital G God, and Tom is his priest. "Drowning Narcissus" takes place in the "real world" while "Most Faithful Mirror" is in the MCU. This series crosses over with Seeking Mischief, but doesn’t need to be read to understand what’s going on. This Tom and Loki also show up in a chapter of “Dream of Mirrors”.

 

####  [ Drowning Narcissus ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531460)

####  [ Most Faithful Mirror ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767649)

  
  


Series 4: Of Kings and Consorts

 

Technically, this is a spin-off of “Seeking Mischief” but follows its own Tom and Loki. “Villain”, you’ll note, is listed here as well. This is because “King Loki” and his current Tom show up at the very end of “Villain,” but the story is not about them. It’s about the Loki from “Seeking Mischief” and takes place last chronologically, say, September of 2019.

 

This is where things start to get really complicated.

 

The order listed below is the **HIGHLY RECOMMENDED** reading order.

 

####  [ The Madness of King Loki ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440688)

####  [ Consorting with the Enemy ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852393)

####  [ God-Kings of Midgard ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225259)

####  [ When Madness Came for Me ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531301)

####  [Villain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109778) (optional)

  


Series 5: Whoverse Stories

 

These stories take place in the _Doctor Who_ universe. And yes, they belong on this list.

 

####  [ Temporis, Spatio, Mens ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948750)

####  [ The Doctor, the Professor, and the Madman ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715164)

  


Series 6: Iterations of the Infinite Reflection

 

At the moment, this series only has a couple of works in it, but the intention was for it to be a catchall category for things that didn’t fit anywhere else. You’ll note that both of them are actually part of other series. I have a few more stories for this series that are in the works. These aren’t intended to be read in any particular order, just under the umbrella of “this is part of my multiverse”.

 

####  [ Maddened by the Midnight Dance - A Lokitty Tail ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104659)

####  [ Villain ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109778)

  


Series 7: Echoes of Light and Shadow

 

This series is fairly straightforward in terms of order, etc, and is what I’m primarily writing now. A mashup of the MCU and the Harry Potter verse, we see the characters from Avengers, et al going to, and teaching at, Hogwarts. There are no Harry Potter characters, but the plots are an amalgam of the MCU and Harry Potter series. _Dreams of Azure_ is a combination of _Philosopher’s Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Captain America,_ and, to a small degree, _Avengers_ , for example. There will eventually be seven books in this series, with them getting more mature as they progress. The first three are all rated “Teen” but I anticipate that book 4 will be “M” or “E”.

The version of Tom who is in this universe makes a cameo in “Dream of Mirrors” and Tom Prime - and possibly his Loki - will almost certainly make an appearance in this series at some point.

 

####  [ Echoes of Light and Shadow - Book 1: Dreams of Azure ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296125)

####  [ Echoes of Light and Shadow - Book 2: Reflections of Gold ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080982)

####  [ Echoes of Light and Shadow - Book 3: Flurries of Amaranth ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349376)

**[An Echo from the Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258182/chapters/48014914)**   - This short story takes place during _Flurries of Amaranth,_ but from Loki's point of view. 

 **[Echoes of Light and Shadow - Book 4: A Breath of Rubies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477990/chapters/48590933) **  


 

 

 **[Halloween Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1174337)**  is just that. I love Halloween and plan on writing more Halloween based stories in the future. One of these, “Trickster Treats” is part of the Seeking Mischief series. “Doorbell” is about Adam from “Only Lovers Left Alive”.

 

 

[ **The Last Train to Nagasaki**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811518) is a completely standalone work which is canon compliant and set into the MCU films. It’s a rather nice little story and has remarkably little Loki, and no Tom at all (save for how Tom=Loki).

 

So, hopefully this helps with figuring out what goes where. Please feel free to hit me up in the comments with any questions/suggestions, etc (or if any of the hyperlinks are broken). I’ll be updating this “work” as I write new things to keep the contents accurate.


End file.
